book 2: sailor moon vs the elgang (menas series)
by xxtimexx
Summary: Will our hero's have the safe dimension they want or will they have to keep on searching?


Ok so I started school and that's why I'm not updating much (stupid school work) -_- -Mena

* * *

Rena pov

We last saw them as we left into the portal... I woke up in the air falling into a girl. She cushioned my fall with a loud,"Uff!" I said,"Sorry." Then looked around me. There were buildings that were taller than a office building. I then, looked at the girl I fell on. She had yellow hair with it in two buns and long hair flowing down from them. She wore a school girl outfit with blue ribbon front and back with a blue skirt. I said,"Sorry but who are you?" She said,"I am Sai- I mean Usagi." I said," My name is Rena and I was looking for my friends from the roof." I pointed to the roof hoping she would believe my story.

We talked and talked till she said,"I have to go to school now." We said,"Bye" to each other and I went to go look for the others.

* * *

Usagi pov

"Phew…that was close I almost blew my secret on the first day of high school," I thought. I went to my new school and saw everyone even my Darien. I ran to Ami and said,"Yahoo we're in high school!" "Usagi why are you covered in leaves?" said Darien. I said,"Oh this girl fell on me while she was trying to find her friends." Darien nodded then said,"Have fun at school, I'll be waiting for you when you get out." I nodded then went into the school.

12 hours later…

I went out side and waited for Darien. He came to me and walked me to my house. We heard screaming coming from the park. We saw people on the ground with a big jelly like creature eating them. I saw everyone else run over here and Luna said,"Its the negaverse! You must transform girls!" I nodded then said,"Moon Eternal Power!" I was wearing a rainbow skirt with a white bow in the back with pink sleeves on my shirt. I was also wearing fake wings on the back of my outfit. I said,"Those who work with the evil of the negaverse will be punished!" I said for the one million time,"I am sailor moon and in the behave/name of the moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!"

* * *

Rena pov

I couldn't find my friends but I looked all over the city, I thought. I went to the park but that's when I saw a group of girls fighting a giant jello creature. The girls were winning at first but then I saw that their attacks were only doing a little damage on it. The creature sent massive amounts of Carmel at them making them stuck. The creature noticed me and ran at me. I heard the girls say,"Run away!" I started to but my legs were frozen in fear and the monster was getting closer.

I saw a fire ball and a rune come at the monster and burned it. I looked for where it came from and saw the fire came from the girl with black hair and the rune came from…Elsword?! Elsword came running towards me like hot rocks on a sunny day. Then I saw another Elsword follow him. I stood there processing what just did I see?, but shook my head. I ran towards him but got stuck in a puddle of Carmel. I pulled and pulled but my leg was stuck there. The monster was getting up from the fire and running back toward me. I heard the girl with black hair say,"Duck!" And I ducked.

* * *

Ray pov

I told the girl to duck then used Flame Sniper!, a flame arrow and bow then hold back to release it. I fired it but it only melted the Carmel and then it hardened back up as quickly as it melted. I used Fire soul!, which flames summon and engulfed the monster. I said,"Looks like it had no effect." I heard someone above us say"Mind if I help out?" I looked up only to find nobody there.

* * *

Mena pov

I saw that there were two of everyone in our group but looks like there not here yet. I walked into the park and saw the flames of RS elsword and the black haired girl. I said,"Mind if I help out?" Then transformed.(insert Connect by puella magi madoka magicka or puella magi madoka magicka mami transformation song on YouTube.) I wore a black and yellow outfit with a ribbon in my hair and my scythe on my back (similar to the yama raja stance (ara) ) (time for even more catch phrases) I said," Thoose who refuse darkness and light will answer to me, the hero of darkness, Mena! And in the name of darkness I will stop thy!"

I heard the girl with pink hair and outfit say,"Oh boy just like my mom ^^ll" I paided her no mind and ran straight to the monster. I heard the girl with dark blue say"World Shaking!" And sent a flying Orange orb at me and the monster. I jumped saying,"Hey watch where you throw that thing!" She said,"I was trying to hit you so hold still!" She sent a couple at me but I dodged them easily. I thought," ugh…I have no time for this I gotta go get Rena." I said,"Hey RS and LK elsword go get Rena!" They ignored me but they ran to go get her when I said," Maybe she'll give Raven a kiss for rescuing her." That got their attention and they ran towards her but not before a dark ball and fire ball pushed them out of the way before a giant Carmel ball rolled into their path. They said,"Aisha what you do that for?!"

I ran into them saying,"Stop bickering for a second and go get Rena!" We ran to Rena but got stopped by the rainbow flag chick. She said," Nobody lays a finger on her you negaverse scum!" We said,"We don't know what your talking about!" WS showed up with BM and RF just when things were at there worst. Rena said,"Guys I'm still stuck here!" WS Rena said,"I'll get chu out!" She kicked the hardened Carmel and it broke instantly. We hugged her then turned to see the rainbow skirt girl calling her group and attacking us. I called in WS Rena and she said,"We need to get the elswords, Me, and Aisha's out of here." I nodded then said to the Ravens,"You guys distract them while we go back to the house."

They distracted them by calling them weird names while we ran out of the park unseen. We had brought a house big enough for the girls and boys. "The reason why the other classes are here is that they had the same thing happened to them except your not the el princess and I'm not the demon princess." I said to Rena. She nodded while drinking tea. We went to go take a nap but before then we applied ourselves to the new high school right down the street. I said,"It looks like this is a almost perfect dimension we can live in." before going to sleep.

* * *

Longest chapter ever!-Mena

-reads comments with Rena-kun-

Looks like someone's going to die in this book…

Place your bets now!

Rena:plz R&R


End file.
